One on One
by misakichan13
Summary: apa pertandingan yang akan meraka lakukan? "hyung ayo kita bermain satu lawan satu,"/ "apa yang aku dapat jika menang?"/ "jika kau menginginkan kita bermain memasukan bola dikamar, kau menang. aku juga menginginkan itu,"/ "ssshhhhhh," suara desahan Kyungsoo. warning: gajelas amat sangat/garing/BL/Kaisoo/RnR pls


Warning : cerita gajelas banget, typo, garing, maksa, dll.

Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin.

Genre : Humor maksa, romanca maksa juga.

"Jongin, aku lelah melihatmu. Berhentilah sebentar." Pinta Kyungsoo.

Saat memiliki waktu senggang, biasanya Jongin Kyungsoo menghabiskannya berdua. Ya, walaupun hanya dilakukan ketika malam saat tempat-tempat umum atau jalanan sudah sepi.

Jalan-jalan ke sungai Han, sekedar membeli _ice cream_ di pinggir jalan, duduk-duduk di taman, atau bermain bola basket seperti yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang. Kyungsoo hanya duduk di kursi penonton sebagai pemandu sorak. Ia akan berteriak seperti anak gadis ketika Jongin berhasil memasukan bola. Dan dibalas seringai menggoda milik Jongin.

"Hyung ayo kita bermain satu lawan satu," tantang Jongin sambil memantul-mantulkan bola basketnya.

"Tidak mau, aku tidak ingin berkeringat." Tolak Kyungsoo mentah-mentah.

"Ayolah hyung, sekali saja," rengek Jongin.

Salah satu kelemahan Kyungsoo adalah rengekan indah Jongin. Suara memohon, wajah tanpa dosa, dan aksen mata berair. Bagaimana bisa melihat semua itu dan menolaknya.

"Apa yang aku dapat jika menang?" Pasangan ini mulai bernegosiasi.

"Apapun! Hyung boleh meminta apapun."

"Benar? Kau harus bayar janjimu tuan Kim," tawar menawar yang singkat, klien Do menerima tawaran CEO kim.

"Kau duluan hyung," Jongin melempar bolanya pada Kyungsoo.

Ia mulai men-_drible_ bola dengan tangan kecilnya. Berjalan mendekati ring dengan penjagaan ketat dari Jongin. Antara menjaga atau ingin memeluk, berbeda tipis.

"Hyung memasukan 5 kali dan hyung menang,"

Semangat Kyungsoo meletup-letup mendengarnya.

"Hanya 5? Baiklah," Kyungsoo mempercepat tempo pantulan bolanya. Ia memutar badannya, dan berhasil keluar dari penjagaan Jongin.

_Shoot_

Kali ini Kyungsoo mencoba _three poin_, ia melompat setinggi mungkin. Ekspektasi Kyungsoo melompat adalah seperti seorang profesional baskel. Michael Jordan misalnya. Tapi yang terlihat adalah seorang pororo dengan lompatan lucu nya.

_Bang_

Kyungsoo gagal mendapatkan poin pertamanya. Bolanya hanya berputar di tepian ring, dan jatuh tanpa melewati jaring-jaringnya.

"Aaahhh," erang Kyungsoo kesal.

_'Kau tidak akan menang hyung,'_ seringai Jongin.

"Mau ku beri contoh bagaimana cara memasukannya?"

Kali ini giliran Jongin yang membawa bola, dan tentu saja Kyungsoo menjaganya. Tidak kalah ketat. Tapi apalah artinya tinggi badan Kyungsoo dihadapan Jongin, kalah telak.

_Shoot_

Kyungsoo lengah. Jongin melambungkan bolanya.

_Bang_

Satu poin untuk Kim Jongin.

Ini membuat semangat Kyungsoo terbakar. Ia menyingsingkan lengan bajunya. _'Permainan baru akan dimulai Kim Jongin'_

Kyungsoo menaikan kecepatan gerakan tangannya. Sedikit gerakan tipuan dan _lay up._

_Shoot_

_Bang_

Kyungsoo berhasil menyamakan kedudukan.

"Kau terlihat serius, hyung. Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Jongin.

"jika kau menginginkan kita bermain memasukan bola di kamar, kau menang hyung. Aku juga menginginkan itu," dengan senyum jahil.

Astaga Jongin, lihatlah betapa mesumnya dirimu.

"Rahasia! Tunggu sampai aku yang menang," Kyungsoo melesat untuk mencetak poin keduanya.

Jongin hanya bisa terkesima dibuatnya. _'Ternyata seorang pinguin bisa bermain basket juga,'_. Gerakan lincah Kyungsoo membuat Jongin gemas. Ia ingin sekali meraup semua bagian tubuh Kyungsoo dengan segala keimutannya.

"Yosh," Kyungsoo tersenyum puas.

"Siapa bilang orang pendek tidak bisa bermain basket, huhh."

"Siapa yang mengatakan kau pendek hyung, kau hanya kurang tinggi." Ceplos Jongin tanpa dosa.

"Ya?! Kim Jong-"

"Tapi aku suka!" Jongin menambahkannya.

Satu kalimat gombalan murah Jongin keluar dengan indah. Seharusnya ini tidak mempan lagi untuk Kyungsoo. Tapi apa daya, Kyungsoo menyukai setiap gombalan murah itu.

Saat Kyungsoo tengah sibuk tersipu, Jongin sedang sibuk mencetak poin.

"Jongin kau curang!" Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Tidak hyung, tidak ada aturan dilarang membuat lawan tersipu malu," Jongin benar-benar senang menggoda hyung-nya.

_'Baiklah, kau yang mengajariku permainan gelap_,'

"Untukmu," Kyungsoo dengan sigap menerima bola operan Jongin.

Jongin memperketat penjagaannya. Kyungsoo terlihat sangat kesulitan menghadapinya, semua gerakan tipuannya sudah terbaca oleh mata elang Jongin.

Alih-alih hendak menerobos pertahanan Jongin, tubuh kecilnya pun terdorong pundak lebar Jongin.

"Hyung?!"

"Apa ada yang sakit? Apa kakimu terkilir? Apa hyung bisa berdiri?" Jongin langsung menghujani Kyungsoo pertanyaan-pertanyaan. Terlihat jelas Jongin khawatir. Bagaimana tidak, wajah Kyungsoo seperti orang sekarat.

"Arghhhh," Kyungsoo merintih memegang ankle kakinya.

"Astaga, cideramu kambuh lagi." Kekhawatiran Jongin bertambah 100 kali lipat.

Jongin merasa sangat amat bodoh, bagaimana ia bisa lupa tentang cidera ankle Kyungsoo. Bukankah Jongin yang saat itu hampir kehilangan akal sehatnya melihat wajah kesakitan Kyungsoo saat formasi pohon dan hampir menyeretnya turun dari panggung. Sekarang ia sendiri yang membawa kesakitan itu lagi.

"Naik ke punggungku sekarang, kita akan kerumah sakit." Titah Jongin tegas. Ia sudah berjongkok membelakangi Kyungsoo sekarang.

Dengan sedikit mengendap, Kyungsoo meraih bola dan berlari menuju ring.

_Shoot_

_Bang_

Poin untuk Kyungsoo yang tercetak dengan sangat mulus.

Jongin hanya memandang heran pada Kyungsoo. Ia hampir gila melihat Kyungsoo kesakitan dan ternyata... Ini tidak lucu pikirnya.

"Kau membuatku takut hyung," nada bicaranya berubah sedih.

Hanya satu kelemahan Jongin. Kyungsoo.

_'Apa yang kau lakukan Kyungsoo, kau membuatnya sedih.'_ Kyungsoo merasa bersalah.

Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah Jongin.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Kyungsoo dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Sungguh kakimu tidak sakit?" Tanya Jongin meyakinkan.

"..." Ia hanya membalas anggukan sambil memelintir ujung _t-shirt_ nya.

Jongin mengehela nafas lega. Ia hanya khawatir terjadi apa-apa dengan hyung-nya. Hanya itu.

"Apa kau sangat marah?" Kyungsoo terlihat tidak akan mengangkat kepalanya. Ia sungguh tak bisa menatap mata Jongin sekarang. Tatapan sedih itu membuat Kyungsoo sangat amat bersalah.

"Sangat!" Jongin meraih dagu Kyungsoo dan membiarkan mata Kyungsoo menatap lekat matanya.

"Hyung membuatku marah sampai lapar," Jongin tersenyum.

"Ayo kita pulang hyung, kau harus membuatkan aku makanan yang paling enak." Jongin memegang tangan Kyungsoo dan menggiringnya pulang.

.

Pertandingan _one on one_ masih belum selesai. Mereka melanjutkannya di... Kamar. Apa Jongin serius dengan perkataannya? Bermain memasukan bola? Apakah tidak terdengar ambigu?

"Sshhh," suara desahan Kyungsoo.

"Astaga Jongin kau lama sekali, cepat masukan."

"Sabar hyung. Ini enak, tapi aku tidak kuat."

Tidak terdengar pantulan bola atau suara gaduh lainnya. Hanya terdengar suara desahan. Dengan sangat yakin, mereka bukan bermain bola. Apa yang sedang mereka masukan?

"Alasan, aku tidak akan melanjutkan jika kau tidak memasukannya." Rajuk Kyungsoo.

"Aishhh, baiklah-baiklah."

"Ssshhhh," kali ini suara desahan panjang Jongin.

Astaga, apa yang mereka sedang lakukan? Apa jadinya jika ada member lain yang mendengar percakapan dewasa dengan suara desahan-desahan panjang.

"Sekarang giliranmu hyung. Jangan sedikit-sedikit! Yang banyak! Kau tidak boleh curang." Protes Jongin.

"Kenapa ini begitu menyiksa, sepertinya aku tidak kuat." Ucap Kyungsoo pasrah.

"Kau yakin? Jadi aku yang menang sekarang?! Yeayyy." Sorak Jongin.

"Dalam mimpimu! Aku tidak akan kalah." Kyungsoo kembali bersemangat.

"Astaga kenapa ini jadi panas sekali," Jongin melepas bajunya.

"Benar, ini panas sekali." Kyungsoo mengiyakan dan melepas bajunya juga.

Melepas baju?

"ya ya ya, diamlah Kim Jongin. Ini jadi berantakan. Hentikan gerakan kakimu, kasurnya jadi bergoyang."

"Sshhhhh," hanya dijawab desahan desahan Jongin yang lain.

"Aishhh aku sudah tidak kuat, kau menang hyung."

"Kenapa kau begitu kuat menghabiskannya? Itukan sangat pedas."

Pedas?

"Kau berlebihan, kripik ini hanya berlevel sedang. Kau saja yang tidak tahan pedas."

Pertandingan makan kripik pedas, di menangkan oleh Do Kyungsoo.

"kau memasukan kripik itu sedikit-sedikit, pantas saja tidak terasa pedas." Jongin masih belum menerima kekalahannya.

Kebetulan ada dua bungkus kripik pedas pemberian seeorang penggemar. Itupun hanya berlevel sedang, tidak sampai pedas. Pertandingan ini adalah ide aneh Kim Jongin. Siapa yang berhasil menghabiskan kripik pedas pertama, tanpa minum, dialah pemenangnya.

"Baiklah, sebutkan permintaan mu hyung."

"Kau ingin malam ini juga atau dicicil untuk malam-malam selanjutnya?" Tanya Jongin dengan wajah mesumnya.

"Ya?! Dasar jongpervert," Kyungsoo mendengus kesal namun tersipu juga.

"Jangan meminta yang sulit ku kerjakan hyung," Jongin mulai tawar-menawar.

"Maukah kau..."

.

"Hyung, bangunlah."

"Putri tidur, bangunlah. Pangeran tampan sudah menyiapkan sarapan terenak sejagat raya." Jongin menyombongkan hasil masakannya yang cukup terlihat enak menurutnya.

"Engghh, kau benar-benar melakukannya?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara khas bangun tidur.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah berjanji untuk melakukan apapun." Jongin menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo lembut.

ia menaruh sarapannya di sebuah meja kecil dan meletakan mejanya di atas kasur.

Permintaan sederhana dari Kyungsoo.

_'Maukah kau membuatkanku sarapan? Aku ingin merasakan makanan abstrak yang kau buat,'_

Jongin memasak? Untuk bangun pagi saja adalah sebuah kemustahilan. Lain persoalan jika Kyungsoo yang memintanya, semua kemustahilan akan menjadi nyata.

Jongin membuat empat buah sandwich tuna bentuk segitiga, telur dan sosis goreng, dan satu gelas susu.

Hanya sebuah sarapan, tapi ini membuat Kyungsoo merasa di istimewakan. Ada satu ruang kosong di hatinya yang menghangat.

Kyungsoo bangun dengan malas, ia mengerjapkan matanya. Setelah cukup sadar untuk sarapan, ia mengambil potongan roti bentuk segitiga. Jongin duduk berhadapan dengan hyungnya, ia ingin melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo ketika melahap makanan buatannya. Takut-takut Kyungsoo mengeluarkan ekspresi keheranan akibat rasa makanan yang tidak manusiawi untuk dimakan.

"Astaga, ini sandwich ter-abstrak yang pernah aku makan." Cibir Kyungsoo sambil memandang aneh kepada sang roti.

.

"Apa se-abstrak itu?" Jongin mengambil satu potong sandwich.

Kyungsoo melirik Jongin dan diam-diam tersenyum.

"Ini enak hyung!" Jongin cemberut, tidak terima makanan buatannya dikatakan abstrak.

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Kau harus coba telurnya, hyung." Ia menyuapkan telur goreng ke mulut Kyungsoo.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo intensif, seperti ingin melahapnya sebagai sarapan.

Kyungsoo mengunyah perlahan makanannya. "Emppp," Kyungsoo merasakan ada rasa yang berlebihan dimulutnya.

"Jongin, berapa banyak kau menambahkan garam?"

"Emm mungkin satu sendok makan," jawab Jongin ragu.

"Astaga, kau mau membuatku hipertensi setelah memakannya. Ini asin sekali." Wajah Kyungsoo seperti seorang bayi yang diberi makanan masam, lucu.

Jongin hanya terkikik geli melihatnya.

"Itu artinya aku ingin cepat-cepat menikahimu hyung,"

Mitos orang tua jaman dulu. Apabila seseorang memasak dan hasilnya asin, artinya ia ingin cepat-cepat menikah.

Darah dalam tubuh Kyungsoo naik menuju pipinya. Ia merutuki dirinya yang mudah sekali termakan kata-kata manis Jongin. Dan Ini salah satu alasan Jongin senang menggoda hyungnya. Pipi Kyungsoo yang memerah.

Kyungsoo tidak dapat berbicara apa-apa. Ia hanya meneguk habis susu vanilannya.

"Pelan-pelan hyung,"

"Aahh," Kyungsoo menyisakan susu di bibirnya.

Tanpa permisi, Jongin langsung meraup sisa susu dibibir Kyungsoo. Bukan susunya, tapi bibirnya. Si pemilik hanya membelalakan matanya terkejut tanpa melakukan penolakan.

_'Vanila,' _

"Jangan sisakan apapun dibibirmu hyung," Jongin memperingatkan kyungsoo.

"Oh iya, selamat pagi hyung." Jongin meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih membatu. Se-per sekian detik kemudian menghasilkan guratan-guratan senyum di pipi Kyungsoo yang sudah semerah lipstick tante-tante girang. Mungkin besok-besok, Kyungsoo akan membuat bibirnya belepotan.

"Selamat pagi juga Jongin,"

Sepertinya matahari harus mendapatkan gombalan dan kecupan hangat Jongin juga agar cerahnya dapat menyaingi Kyungsoo yang bersinar bukan main. Tidak! Jongin hanya untuk Kyungsoo, begitu juga sebaliknya.

-END-

Author note: hola, misa bawa fanfic abal yang absurdnya ga ketulungan ini. Maaf ya bagi reader yang udah baca terus menyesal karna baca ff tapi macam tak ff ini *apasih* kkkkk. Ide absurd bin ga jelas ini muncul setelah nonton pertandingan basket yang pemainnya pendek tapi lincahnya minta ampun, gemes liatnya , /abaikan. Sekali lagi maaf kalo maksa banget ceritanya, dan garing. Makasih banget untuk yang mau baca *deep bow* makasih banget juga untuk yang mau ngasih review *deep bow*. Okeh, sekian. Misa mau balik lagi belajar buat ujian praktek, |oh iya minggu depan ujian praktek utilitas yah, huweee *nangis diketek Jongin| *abaikan *dadah-dadah pake sapu tangan*. Samlekum~~~


End file.
